CAT
by xOikawaii
Summary: Midorima miro feo al animalejo que se encontraba sentado en medio de la sala de su casa, y no, no era Takao, era algo peor (...)-Moo ¡Pero no lo mires así Shin-chan! Solo es un pobre gatito indefenso, miralo al pobre- (...) Y si las miradas mataran Takao estaría bien muerto y gracias a Midorima


Otro MidoTaka y es que el MidoTaka es mi querida otepe (? En fin, no tengo nada que decir Soo, es todo! ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

Disclaimer: **Kuroko no basket _NO_ me pertenece**

* * *

Midorima miro feo al animalejo que se encontraba sentado en medio de la sala de su casa, y no, no era Takao, era algo peor, porque SI, si que había algo que lo molestaran más que Takao.

Entonces el y la bestia esa se miraban fijamente a los ojos, Midorima quería que esa bestia supiera que NO era bienvenida a esta casa y mientras estos dos se fulminaban con la mirada Takao hacia y deshacia en la cocina

-Aquí tienes pequeñito- llegó Takao con un platito llenó de leche, y lo puso frente al animal, este no tardó casi nada en ir a tomarsela -Aww mira, pero si tenía hambre, pobrecito- Takao acariciaba al animal tan Feliz mientras este se bebía leche, y Midorima miraba la escena con una cara más amarga que el limón

-Moo~ ¡Pero no lo mires así Shin-chan! Solo es un pobre gatito indefenso, miralo al pobre- Takao tomó al animalejo y se lo acercó

-¡Aleja esa cosa de mi- _nanodayo_!- se apartó rápidamente, no vaya ser que se le pegue una pulga o algo

-Que feo que seas así, el pobrecito no te ha hecho nada- el animalejo ese _ronroneaba_ mientras Takao le acariciaba la cabeza

-No me importa, tu sabes que no me gustan los gatos y no lo quiero en mi casa

Takao hizo una cara de indignación mientras apretaba más el gato contra sí

-¿Y a donde quieres que lo lleve? ¡Está lloviendo allá a fuera ¿tendrías en corazón de dejar a esta indefensa criatura a su suerte? ¡Pero si se puede hasta morir, Shin-chan no me lo esperaba de ti!- _exagerando, exagerando como siempre,_ pero sus palabras hicieron el efecto que se esperaba y puede ser que el corazón de Midorima se haya conmovido un _poquitin_

-Cómo sea, entonces llevalo al refugio de animales cuando pare la lluvia

Se escuchó un estruendo y comenzó a llover aún _más_ fuerte que hasta hace rato, pero que suerte

-Eh, yo creo que no va dejar de llover hasta mañana- dijo Takao mientras se asomaba por la ventana -Creo que se tendrá que quedar dormir con nosotros

-¡De ninguna manera- _nanodayo_!-

Y es que esta noche iba a ser más o menos tranquila, _**MÁS O MENOS TRANQUILA,**_ ya que después de que Takao se auto invitará a su casa ya que se enteró que se iba a quedar _solo,_ y si, fue el mismo Midorima el que le dijo y era obvio lo que hiba a pasar después, pero, _detalles_. El punto es que todo iba normal, si, hasta fueron a cenar y todo, y cuando iban de camino a casa del peli verde comenzó a _llover_ , así que se apresuraron a llegar, fue a dos cuadras de ahí que se encontraron al animalejo ese en una caja mojandose con la lluvia, y al final decidieron traerlo porque Takao estaba llorando al ver al _gato_ ese ahí, así que, ahí estaban, la noche más o menos tranquila de Midorima se fue a la mierda

-Si quieres que se quede, puedes encerrarlo en el baño o algo...

-¿¡Que!? El gatito no se va a quedar en el baño, se vaya a enfermar, te digo que se va a quedar con nosotros- es que a Takao le vale la opinión de Shin-chan ni en su propia casa hay respeto, que feo

-¡Nada de con _nosotros_! El gato se queda en el baño y ya

-Así que es porque en realidad quieres dormir solo _conmigo_ , vaya Shin-chan no me lo esperaba de ti- el cínico fingió sorpresa

-N-no es por eso- el pobrecito Shin-chan ya estaba _sonrojado, que tiernooooo_ -Es solo que ya tengo suficiente contigo, me niego a compartir la cama con esa cosa- _nanodayo_ \- y señaló y miro despectivamente al gatito Takao fruncio el seño con eso

Y buenoooo...

Al final ahí estaban, Shin-chan en una _esquinita_ de su cama, el _animalejo_ ese y el _idiota_ , siempre si el gatito se quedó con ellos, Midorima no entendía porque Oha asa lo había abandonado de esta forma, el no lo merecía ¡No lo merecía!

Y si las miradas mataran Takao estaría _bien muerto_ y gracias a Midorima

-Ya no me mires así, es solo por esta noche y no es tan malo

-No me hables- podía parecer broma pero en realidad Midorima si estaba muy muy _enojado_

-¡Te digo que me perdones! Piensa en esto como tu buena acción del día, al final el karma te lo recompensará y todo ¿no crees en el karma?- Takao se abalanzó sobre Shin-chan con cuidado de no aplastar al _gatito_

-Deja de decir estupide..- y antes de que su Shin-chan se pusiera más rejego le dio un beso porque tampoco es que quisiera que su _Tsundere_ le odiara, o bueno que no le odiara mucho, a veces es bueno darle _amor_. Y puede que con esto Shin-chan no se queje hasta dentro de un rato.

* * *

¡Recuerda que dejar Review es gratis y no toma taaaanto tiempo, estaría muy agradecida, MUY, si me dejarás uno!


End file.
